


Stereo Hearts

by Happylittleaddict



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, davekat - Freeform, have a semi happy dave, mentions of abuse, mute!dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happylittleaddict/pseuds/Happylittleaddict
Summary: Dave is experiencing a learning curve





	Stereo Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Had to edit copy paste error in leaving out the last part

Dave sat leaning back in a chair watching a video on his computer. He had been staring at the screen for hours watching sign language videos. He mimicked what he saw on screen, it was hard to learn a language so different from the one he had known all his life. It was honestly annoying him at this point. More accurately it was pissing him the fuck off. Karkat had always been under the impression that Dave had an easy time learning new information. That was far from the truth. While it was true he appeared to breeze through school and barely show up at all yet passed all his tests that was strictly due to staying up late into the night studying. The pressure from Bro to have fantastic grades was also a motivator. Best grades less Strife sessions on the roof. It was an easy choice. He sacrificed a lot of time and energy into learning everything he could, getting the best grades, taking the classes expected of him. His only social interaction coming from people online for the most part. Bro had seriously fucked him on the socialization front. Everyone may have thought he was just too cool to talk to them when in reality he had no fucking clue what to say verbally to them outside of stupid ironic bullshit. He hid his anxiety behind a permanent expression of stoicism and sunglasses. Not exactly a great way to convey meaning and tone when signing.  
He sighed silently clicking on another video. He jumped a bit as music suddenly blasted from the speaker and turned down the volume a bit. He watch the video and then replayed it to follow the signs. It was a song he had heard on the radio, likely in a store somewhere since he didn’t really listen to radio stations at all. He smiled slightly as he followed along paying a bit more attention to the song. It was a very sweet song even if it was a bit cliche. He spent the next four hours playing the video on repeat until he had memorized the hand motions and could do them fluidly. He looked like an excited kid on christmas almost. It was kind of hard not too with such an upbeat song. When he heard the front door open he went out and excitedly got Karkats attention by waving his arms. He then shifted and started signing the song to Karkat with a surprisingly genuine smile on his face. The song would be recognized as stereo hearts. 


End file.
